


【OS】深红海岸

by Eve_Ranko



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Summary: 是人鱼小翔呀
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

大野智这一生感兴趣的事情只有两件，钓鱼和做面包。  
作为有钱人家的少爷，家里的长子，长辈们都希望他能继承家产但他无论如何都提不起兴趣，久而久之他们也由他去了。给了他一点资金去开面包店后决定放养，当然这一切都基于对大野智能力的信心。  
和平时一样，大野智到海边去钓鱼，在日落之时开始收拾东西准备离开，这时远处传来一阵歌声。鬼使神差地朝歌声传来的方向缓缓走过去，不希望被发现于是找到遮掩地，躲在阴影里向那边看去。  
大野智愣住，第一次对钓鱼和面包以外的东西感兴趣。  
远处海边的岩石上坐着一个男人，上身没穿任何衣服，虽然只是个背影但大野却不知为何移不开眼。  
想要向他靠近一点，大野往前迈一步却不小心踢到什么惊到前面的人，对方惊讶地转过头下一秒跳入水中。  
大野智张了张嘴没发出任何声音。  
在对方跳入水中那瞬间他刚刚看到了什么？那是鱼…鱼尾…？  
感觉自己一定是出现了幻觉，大野丢下渔具跑过去，那人却早已不见踪影。

大野家上下都能感受到自家大少爷最近很奇怪，出海次数比平时多了不少，而且还总是很早出门几乎是半夜才回家。不止这样，以前用的船几乎都不用了，现在大野智出海总是用小船，据他所说是不希望引擎声惊动鱼，但大家都一致感觉哪里不对。  
原因很明显，最近出去钓鱼的大野智几乎都是空手而归。  
再比如说他放空的时间比以前增加了一倍，总是看向海嘴里不知道在嘀咕些什么，连面包店都只是每周去一次了！  
「一定是恋爱了吧？」「诶？不会吧，那个大少爷？」这样的传言开始在佣人里传开自然也避不开大野夫妇的耳朵。  
「大ちゃん，和母亲聊聊？」大野夫人走向她的儿子，坐在他的对面。  
对于她这个儿子大野夫人是无比宠溺的，唯一不满的地方就是兴趣太少，而且其中并不包括女生，安排过好几次的相亲也都被拒绝，对男生也不感兴趣。她几乎已经做好他一个人和鱼过一生的心理准备了，现在竟然说她儿子可能恋爱了？那可不是天大的好事吗！  
「大ちゃん听说你最近恋爱了？」努力让自己听起来平静。  
「……恋爱？」大野智迷茫地看着自己的母亲。  
看自己儿子这样，大野夫人也知道并没有发生什么，但看着儿子眼中微微亮光她感觉自己又燃起了希望。  
「只是遇到了一个稀有的鱼类。」这句话一出，大野夫人最后一丝希望也没了，摇摇头道晚安后出了房间。

大野智自从那晚后就再也没看过那个「男人」，无论他做什么，对方都没有出现过，他几乎认为那天只是一个幻觉。尝试过用各种鱼饵，钓上来的却只是普通鱼。  
大野决定用最近新买的鱼饵，和以前的不一样，这个看起来和手感更偏向像贝类，虽然有点奇怪但他还是决定试试。没准对方不喜欢普通的鱼饵？  
在水中漂流了一整天，就带他准备放弃时鱼饵有了动静。  
看起来是条大鱼。大野智加大力气，下一秒水中的鱼被钓了出来。  
两人的视线对上。  
又遇见了。人类的上半身和下半身的鱼尾，红蓝色的鳞片在夕阳的照射下闪闪发亮。看到对方的那瞬间大野智睁大眼睛再一次惊住。真的是人鱼…  
对方在看到他的那瞬间也惊住了，但还不等他反应过来已经被不可抗力带上船。


	2. Chapter 2

两「人」摔倒在船上，人鱼在发现自己的处境后立马爬起来钻入水中。  
「啊等等…！」终于看清对方真实身份的大野智当然不会就此放过，他随着跳入海中试图跟着水流找到对方离开的方向，拼命在水中睁开双眼却还是不见任何身影。  
不知找了多久终于放弃回到船上，缓缓划船回家。  
对于对方为何会躲着他大野智想不明白，不过既然能见第一面，下一次也一定能见到。毕竟这样也能说明对方并非不想见他不是？  
抱着这样的心情，他上网订购了各种不同的贝类。是的，并不是鱼饵而是真正的贝。毕竟已经被骗过一次，短时间内也不可能上第二次当。

该说不愧是自己家的产业吗，前一天晚上订的东西第二天中午就送到了家。下午他就拿上自己的用具赶去海边。  
没想到的是这次没有想象中的那么顺利，当然大野智最不缺的就是耐心，直到傍晚他要睡着时才感受到身边鱼竿的动静。  
困意马上被冲走，取而代之的是兴奋。这次似乎比较轻松，大野智突然有一种不好的预感。  
果然意外发生了。钓上来的不是什么鱼，连鱼都不是，只是一堆海藻，吊钩上的贝肉也不见了。  
把贝肉稍微放结实点，再次扔入水中。几乎是瞬间感受到了拉扯力，收回鱼线，却发现贝肉又没了，鱼钩上面再次挂有几根海藻。  
「……」重新挂上贝肉，大野智将它扔到自己刚好能看到的地方耐心等待。  
果然没多久他就看到一个水里出现一个身影，在对方要碰到的时候一点一点收线。快要浮出水面时猛地收线，同时对方也跃出水面，大野智看准时机抓住了他的手腕。  
人鱼一脸懵逼大脑还没意识到发生了什么。  
「你，你好！吃吗？」知道不能贸然行动，大野智决定先从对方的兴趣下手将身边的贝肉都放在人鱼面前，见他犹豫一阵后点点头。  
「你好，我是大野智。」见对面放下防备他嘴角上扬开始了自我介绍。  
「…樱井翔。」吞下嘴里的贝，人鱼看向大野，半晌后才吐出三个字。  
「呐，你真的是人鱼？」看对方并不排斥交流，大野智稍微松了口气，不得不感叹一下对方的声音比之前在远处听的还要好听不知多少倍。  
「诶？嗯…」樱井翔看向大野的眼神像是他问了一个所有人都该知道答案的问题，大野一时语塞。  
不过对方的眼睛也是不是飘到他的双腿上，起初还以为上面有什么东西，然而在几次后发现好像并不是这样，给他投去疑惑的眼神。  
「那，那个…不疼吗？」大野智看到他指向自己的双腿感到更加疑惑，没等他注意樱井翔碰了一下他的小腿，有些冰凉的触感让他跳起来，「啊抱歉！不是故意弄痛你的！那个…你没事吗？」  
大野智更迷茫了，不就是被碰一下吗？为什么会痛…难道被人鱼碰了会中什么毒？「为什么会痛？」  
「诶？因为大野くん的尾巴不是被切成两半了吗？」樱井翔的视线在他的双腿间游荡。  
「……」大野智感觉有必要给这只人鱼科普一下他们是两种不同的生物。  
「这个是两腿啦，我是人类哦。」说出这句话的瞬间他看到对面的人鱼愣住，似乎有点不知所措。  
「我听说人类会对我们做很可怕的事情，」樱井开始缓缓往后退，「你，你是来抓我回去切割的吗？」  
「噗…不是哦，只是对樱井くん有点感兴趣而已。」大野智本身看着无害，加上那有些暖暖的笑容，樱井翔没有细想他说的什么，几乎是瞬间放下戒心，「还要吃吗？」  
「嗯？啊…抱，抱歉！我不是故意吃完的！」人鱼涨红了脸，一个激动鱼尾溅起水花，下一瞬间他感受到腰被谁圈住背上一沉。  
「…樱井くん其实不需要那么紧张啦。」听到大野智在他耳边的声音这才注意到面前的船翻了。  
不仅把别人的食物吃光还翻了人家的船，怎么办他现在好想回海里找个螺蛳壳钻进去。  
「总，总之我先把你送回岸上。」樱井翔把船翻正，推着船背着大野智向岸边游去。  
坐在沙滩上大野被海风吹得有些不太好，只好念念不舍地和樱井告别。  
「啊对了，那些贝其实是专门为樱井くん带来的哦。」临走前他这么说，樱井翔愣住不知道说什么，只有小声的一句谢谢。

「…樱井翔你这个白痴！！！！」看着人影越来越小到最后看不到，樱井翔终于把憋在嘴里的话语吼出。  
人家不仅和他聊天，还给他带食物，还带食物，带食物…他却给人挂海藻，吃完东西后又掀翻他的船…樱井翔你简直就是人鱼界最恶的人鱼。  
反省至此，樱井翔决定明天见到大野智的时候要好好补偿对方。  
却不想之后的几天都未看到他的身影


	3. Chapter 3

大野宅这几天佣人们都忙上忙下，原因是当天大野智落水后回到家就感冒了。发高烧的他被母亲命令大多数时间都得躺床上，不许去面包店。至于钓鱼，渔具和船都被锁进了仓库。  
躺床上的大野智望着天花板，思绪飘向那只前不久认识的人鱼。明明说好第二天去找他，结果现在自己变成这样。不知道对方作何感想，会不会感到失望？想象一下他鼓起双颊的样子，大野智没能控制住噗嗤笑出声，之后又开始细想该那些什么慰问品安慰安慰他。  
一旁调药的女仆看到大少爷又笑又皱眉头，再结合之前的谣言，不知不觉确认了他已经恋爱的事实并打算立马把这消息传达给姐妹们。

另一边的樱井翔却因为这几天不见大野智心慌起来，这几天一到傍晚他就会到当天分开的地方躲在岩石后等待，却久久不见那个人。难道自己做了什么奇怪的举动让他避而远之了？也或说…  
樱井翔想到以前从弟弟松本润那听到的故事。据说人类的世界里有个类似于吃掉人鱼肉后会长生不老的传言，也有富贵人家出海捕人鱼，抓住后带回家放展览池里供人欣赏。  
想到这里他不由自主地颤了颤。虽然大野智给他的感觉并不是那种可疑的人，但这么多天过去都不见，难道他们在一起的样子被别人看到后他被人抓走了吗？如果真是这样那情况不是很危险，万一大野さん为了保护他……  
完全陷入一片慌乱的樱井并没有注意到自己的脑补有多么偏离事实。当然也没有意识到后面有个小小的身影注视着他，似乎是叹了口气，之后便潜入水中，一条鱼尾在同处掀起小片水花。

一周过去，日落之时樱井翔以为今天也要失落而归，转过身却发现原处有灯光闪烁。要在平时他肯定会转头就跑，可今天不知是什么吸引着他，潜入水中缓缓游过去。  
似乎是一个小游艇。靠近点后他找了个地方藏好细细观察。游艇上有个走动的人影，越看越觉得眼熟。  
「大野さん？」在大脑完全消化信息前嘴倒是先动了起来。  
船上的人明显没有预料到会有人叫他，动作停顿了一下后转过身对上樱井翔的视线，脸上挂着暖暖的笑容。「翔くん！终于又见面了！」  
不等他应声，在樱井惊讶的眼神下，大野智用绳索将一个铁桶放他面前。  
「就当是我的一个补偿吧。」铁桶里放着各种的贝类，大野第一次感到庆幸自家公司有海鲜部门，「抱歉，前几天有点生病没能来。」  
「诶？！严重吗？」闻言樱井唰的抬起头看向他，大大的眼睛写满担心。  
「已经完全没问题了哦，翔ちゃん不用担心！」依旧是不变的笑容，却有些微带失落，「不过之前的小船被禁止，现在只能用这艘游艇了。」  
「这个不是挺好的吗？这样就不用担心大野くん掉入水中了！」看着一脸正气的樱井翔，大野智只能点点头。  
不过其实他是希望多用小木船和樱井近距离接触啊…计划就这么被打乱，内心或多或少感到有些不太好。不过能看到这么可爱的翔くん倒也不赖…当然这种事情大野智只会在心中想想才不会说出来。

自此两人几乎每天都会在同一地方见面，偶尔只是坐在浅水区静静地看着日落。  
「诶这个叫面包的东西好好吃！！将这么好的东西给我真的好吗？」  
「没关系啦，反正都是闲暇时间做的。翔ちゃん能喜欢真的太好了。」从早上开始悬着的心终于落下，一直担心万一他不喜欢会怎么办。  
果然翔くん最可爱了。看着樱井翔一脸满足地吃面包，嘴里两边塞满满的，大野智忍不住这么想。  
看樱井吃东西真的是件很享受的事，他打心底这么觉得。每次不管他带来了什么都像是在吃山珍海味一样，双眼圆鼓鼓的地看着他。虽然这种形容有点奇怪，但大野是真的感觉自己在那双眼里看到万丈星辰，每次与其对视都有下一秒心脏就会跳出来的错觉。  
「对了智くん，」一句话将大野智从自己的思绪中拉出来，「你们…人类…用双腿走路不会痛吗？」  
…看着大野越发疑惑的眼神樱井决定必须把自己解释清楚。  
「因，因为我从我弟弟的书里了解到…你们不是每走一步都会像在刀尖…」樱井翔看到对方努力憋笑的样子，声音越来越小到最后大野智几乎听不见了。  
终究没憋住，大野笑出声，身边的人鱼越发变红，大概是恨不得现在立马找个洞里去藏着。  
「吵，吵死了！哪里好笑了！」  
「因为…现在还相信童话的翔ちゃん太可爱了啊。」嗯害羞和生气的样子也很可爱。为了他们的未来着想大野最后这句并没有准备说出来，只是用手擦擦眼角笑出来的眼泪。  
樱井翔涨红着脸往大野智肩上拍了一下，没想到却换来更大的笑声。  
「さ…智くん！！」大概是被羞耻心冲昏了大脑，没多想就扑到他身上去双手搭上他的肩，凑上去用唇堵住了他的。  
奇怪…明明笑声已经被堵住为什么气氛越来越奇怪了？想要后退却发现大野智的手不知道什么时候一只围上自己的腰部，另一只手摁在脖子上，主动权也被夺走了。直到樱井翔感觉自己今天怕是要窒息而死才被放过。  
「…哈啊…」张了张嘴除了喘息却是什么也说不出来，不等他反应就被推倒压在大野智身下。  
想要逃走…第一次经历这种感情让樱井翔本能地想要逃走但又希望时间停在这一刻，心里好像有什么要炸开让他突然很想哭。  
其实他也这么做了。眼泪停止不下，然后就感觉到有什么温软的东西附上眼睛上。  
「翔くん…」躺沙滩上与大野智对视，在月光下樱井翔感觉他比平时更吸引人了，大概还有一部分是来自现在的姿势，「喜欢…」  
「诶？智くん你刚刚说什么？」一定是幻听对吧？  
「我，大野智，喜欢樱井翔。」  
「…」见他又说了一遍，樱井翔知道不能装傻了。他仿佛感受到自己的心脏快要跳出来，整个身子都在跟着跳动，几乎要脱口而出的同意下一秒被理智收回，「抱歉智くん…让我考虑考虑行吗？…今天让我先回去吧？」  
大概是没想到这个回复，大野智愣住，坐回沙滩上。看着他这样樱井也不知道能说什么，只好道别和不停地道歉。  
没有错过他的眼泪，但是看到了又怎样，他有资格去安慰吗？转身潜入水中却不想被一股力量握住手腕拉出水。  
「翔くん刚刚的不是拒绝吧？」看着再次半个身子都被打湿的大野智，樱井翔不知道怎么回答这个问题，只是在他意识到前，头擅自点了点，「这样啊，那我会等着翔くん的。明天见。」  
分开后樱井翔撒气般地往深处游去，虽说好明天见但他根本不知道怎么面对大野智。  
手腕突然被猛地抓住，看清来人是自己弟弟心里突然冒出一股不太好的预感。  
「潤くん？为什么…」为什么你会在这里？樱井一直以为自己藏得很好，但看松本润的表情大概知道挺久了吧。既然是这样他是什么时候发现这件事的？  
「翔くん和那个人类到底是什么关系？」


	4. Chapter 4

自从那日被松本润带回家樱井翔就没出过门，不是说他不想出去而是他被侍卫24小时看守着根本没办法溜出去。  
其实在事情发生第二天他就想通想去见大野智，可惜晚了一步，还不等他浮出水面就被带回来，没有允许哪都不能去。  
不禁有些后悔，所谓的诅咒不过是谣言，什么目击证人证据都没有，当时有一瞬犹豫的他真是蠢。  
他也懂父母的用心良苦，毕竟没有哪个父母希望自己的孩子为一个无关紧要，况且还是其他种族的人变成泡沫。更何况两人还是同样性别？这就更不可能了。  
这几天樱井翔的状态却让松本润越发担心。几天不吃不喝，他的脸迅速地瘦了好几圈，整只人鱼像是只剩下一块皮。看着坐在窗前的樱井他终究还是心软了。  
即使当初是他阻止樱井翔去见大野智，也是他向父母告密，看见从小最宠自己的哥哥变成这副样子他也不忍心，「翔くん…」  
「潤ちゃん…」看见来人，樱井勉强扬起笑容。  
「…」看他虚弱的样子，松本润扑过去抱住他，趁机在他耳边说了什么。樱井听着没有示出任何表情，也只有松本能感受到怀里人的颤抖，还有那只有他能听到的感谢。

深夜，躺在贝壳床上的樱井翔猛地睁开眼，努力不发出任何声音游向窗口将它打开。松本润早已放倒两名在外留守的侍卫，在不远处等他。  
没游多远就听到后面警报响起，暗叫不好，拉住樱井的手腕加速往前游。  
看出松本是想带他去什么地方，不多怀疑只是继续跟着他。只是他没想到终点竟然会是禁地的洞穴深处。  
「我把他带来了！」突然这么吼一声，吓得旁边陷入沉思的樱井翔往另一边跳了一下。  
猛地撞上一块柔软，根据触感似乎是人…的身体。不等他反应对方就已经伸出魔爪将他抱怀里，头放在他肩上。他除了不乱动不说话还能做什么？  
「诶这家伙就是你哥哥？」后面的人仔细端详樱井翔，故意靠近他说话让他在脖子上感受到一丝温热，感受到他抖了抖莫名的就很开心。  
感受到松本润那要杀人的视线，他放下手决定不再逗他。  
「你好，二宫和也。」游到樱井翔面前做了自我介绍，「櫻井さん真的想变成人类？」  
「即使会付出沉重的代价？」看见他毫不犹豫的点头，二宫再问了一次，收到的是更坚定的眼神。见当事人已经下定决心，二宫将他们带入一个房间。  
听到代价，樱井第一个想到的是以前看的童话书里小美人鱼被夺走声音，不自觉地摸了摸自己脖子。  
一旁二宫和也看见他的这个动作，差点又笑出声，搞了半天这家伙是真的什么都不知道，而且到现在还相信童话还真是…单纯。  
「櫻井さん，我所说的代价可不是那种没用的东西。」收到疑惑的眼神，他比了个手势，「我所说的可是钱，啊不过游戏也可以，当然我个人是希望能够被包一日三餐加上免费游戏，还有日常工资。」看着樱井渐渐愣住的表情，二宫选择不再继续说下去。  
但是出门太匆忙什么都没带的樱井又陷入迷茫。松本润看出他的顾虑，拍拍他的肩给他一个安心的笑容。  
「潤くん，谢谢…」  
「好了，要是再不走我都怕你们家会找到我这里来，櫻井さん站那边去吧。」二宫和也让两人告别后将松本留在门外，锁上，然后让樱井翔站在房间中央闭上眼，「顺便一提等会儿我要把你传送到岸上，会不会遇到你家那位…就看运气吧。」  
不等樱井反应，他念出一串咒语，地面出现的阵将房间照亮，下一秒房间里只剩下二宫和也。  
「啊，我是不是忘记警告他副作用了…算了也不是什么要紧的事。」

而当天在大野智意识到樱井翔没有拒绝时，每天都会来海岸等。可是不知道什么原因，无论他等多久呼唤多久，对方都像失踪一样再也没有出现在他面前。  
有时会一瞬间在远处看到一条鱼尾，当他跑去看也找不到什么。但他也很清楚那不是樱井翔，毕竟樱井是红蓝色，他现在看到的却是紫色，怎么想都不对是吧？  
即使是这样他也没放弃，日复一日在海岸等。


	5. End

一条小路一个男人趴在地上，男人穿着的衬衫和短裤都被打湿，身上盖着层毯子。远处一辆车正往这边驶来，车上的人看到男人几乎是立马叫司机停车，自己下去查看。  
「喂，你还好吗？！」男人将地上的人抱起感受到他全身发烫，立刻叫一同前来的人将他抱入车里，他拿出手机拨通号码。  
「喂？大ちゃん？是我相叶雅纪。…嗯我现在正在去你家的路上，不过遇到点麻烦能请你家医生过去一下吗？…那我马上就过去。」

「大ちゃん！」相叶雅纪将怀里的人交给大野智，只知道情况不好没有注意到他一瞬间愣住的表情。  
感受到怀里人的体温他才意识到情况有多严重，想也没想就将他带入自己的房间让医生诊断。  
时间不过才几分钟，大野智感觉他大概已经活了好几个世纪。在旁看着的所有人都意识到相叶雅纪带来的男人和他不一般的关系。  
「医生！」看见医生出来他就立刻跑到他面前想问情况。  
「没事，只是有些营养不良加上有点感冒，用了点药应该马上会醒。」与医生匆忙道谢后，他冲进房间看着躺在床上的人。  
摸了摸他的额头感到温度慢慢下降后才松口气从旁边拿出椅子坐下。其实经过诊断樱井翔并没有发高烧，只是有点高于常人。虽然医生感到奇怪但也没准备问，毕竟不是他的管理范围内。  
其他人看他这样也知道暂时问不出什么只好退出房间，将相叶雅纪推进去刺探情报。  
「大ちゃん，他就是你之前说的…？」见大野智点头相叶也不继续说话，只是静静打量躺床上的樱井翔。看了半天他除了好看之外得出来的另一结论就是，太瘦了！怪不得刚才抱他的时候那么轻，还营养不良，这怕是好久没吃饭了。  
「翔ちゃん…！」看到樱井手的动作，大野智直接从椅子上跳起来对上樱井那双眼睛。看他张了张嘴没发出声音，知道是需要水，正准备去拿面前就出现个杯子，随着手看去是相叶雅纪的。  
樱井翔接过水咕嘟几下就给喝完了，不过总算看到大野智安心的他现在突然感觉饿得慌，肚子合时宜地叫出声。  
无视对方脸上的红晕还有发红的耳朵，大野笑出声。揉揉他的头毛，将他交给相叶雅纪先照顾，而自己要先去给他弄饭，之后还要和家里人解释。  
深呼吸一口气，大野智走出房间。

没多久，大野智端着一碗粥上来摆樱井翔面前。看他吃得美味至极，下楼准备跟自己的父母亲讨论。  
不想没等他开口两人倒是直接表示对他的支持，虽然具体要与樱井翔谈话后再说，但至少大野智心里的一块石头算是放下了。  
将相叶雅纪赶出房间，决定和樱井聊聊最近发生的事…以及他双腿的来源。  
解释清前因后果，大野智更是不知道该说什么，两人相握的手越捏越紧。将头凑过去，唇瓣微微相碰。  
「今天先休息吧。」将人放躺在床，四处张望一下后自己也钻入被窝。  
「等，等等！智くん？！」像是没听到他的抗议，大野智把他拉入怀中，没多久樱井翔听见耳边传来匀净的呼吸声。  
枕在大野怀里，樱井感觉自己根本睡不着，耳边且不说呼吸声竟还带有他的心跳，和自己的混合在一起…樱井翔感到自己慢慢被烤熟。

早上，两人下楼正式将樱井翔介绍给所有人。意外地很快与所有人打成一片，无论抛给他什么话题都能接住。看父母的样子，大野智知道他们应该是接受了。想到两人昨晚要求他们搬出去住，他开始盘算附近哪里比较合适。  
不得不说大野智办事速度也很快，上午敲定的事下午就已经定好住处。接下来直到晚饭时间都在和樱井翔坐床上进行没什么营养却让他幸福满点的对话。楼下陪着大野父母的相叶雅纪心里默默骂大野智见男友忘发小。

一周后两人搬入大野智新买的房子，比较小但对于他们来说却刚好。  
为了转换心情，樱井翔自告奋勇做他们的午餐。没想到却把糖当作盐一股脑倒锅里，剩下的调味料是一个没放。  
看着面前凝固的物体，他们不约而同地打定主意以后做饭交给大野智。  
看着樱井翔失落的样子，大野智拍了拍他背以示安慰，「没关系，至少翔ちゃん没炸厨房啊。」他发誓这是在真情实感安慰。  
听到这话樱井翔心态爆炸感到更加委屈，正想反驳，对上那对无辜的眼神却是什么也说不出了。

同居之后大野面包店再次开张，樱井翔成为那里的常客，每天都会坐在同个位置，刚好能看见厨房里大野智忙碌身影。  
他并不感觉无聊，要不是厨房只允许大野智进，樱井翔简直想坐里面在最好的角度去观察各个方面的他。  
有时两人的视线对上会互相回以对方微笑。每到午饭时间或者当他正感到饿时，除去正餐还有服务生端出一小盘面包来，为了不让他感到腻每次拿出来的味道以及样式都不一样。  
不说别人怎么想，就连他自己也感到不好意思。于是当他表示想帮忙做服务生的时候…被大野智毫不留情地拒绝了。原本还想再试试的他碰上大野的眼神就知道，这事没戏。去其他地方打工的想法同样被拒绝。  
虽然理由之一确实是想把他套在身边，但他也希望樱井翔能先多了解人类世界。樱井当然理解，所以之后每天他都会带一堆书到面包店。大野智心底隐隐有些后悔，身后少了那视线他突然理解什么叫寂寞如雪。

两人也有去过相遇的海边，偶尔几次还遇到了樱井翔的弟弟松本润。樱井翔戴着潜水用具潜入水底有种奇妙的感觉，明明之前还可以正常呼吸的水，现在太久却会让他感到窒息。  
不过让大野智比较迷茫的是无论何时樱井翔在日落后就不愿再入水，权当是怕太晚不安全没有将此事放心上。

「智くん，最喜欢你了。」深夜，躺在大野智怀里的樱井突然飘出来这么一句。  
听到樱井翔罕见的直球表白，不自觉地将他抱更紧了些。  
「我也是，最喜欢翔くん了。」说完吻了一下樱井的额头，感受到身体两侧两只手跑上自己的后背将自己同样紧紧抱住。  
樱井翔用头蹭蹭他的胸前，大野智每寸皮肤都让他感到安心，渐渐喜欢上听着他的心跳睡着。  
抱着樱井翔的大野智此时却感觉自己非常不好，睡前樱井习惯性地蹭他胸口，睡着后喘出的气息会直接打在他皮肤上…他想…  
然而始作俑者早睡着在他怀中，将恋人叫起来干一次再睡这种事他怎么会做？…大野智扬起一个微笑，至少现在不会。  
睡梦中的樱井翔不着痕迹地打了个寒颤。


End file.
